


Love Somebody-ciel-x-sebastian

by cielxsebastian



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielxsebastian/pseuds/cielxsebastian
Summary: find out in the next chapter, oh and also next chapter LEMON!!!!!!!





	1. New Friend

Ciel was getting ready to do a concert, he was wearing black skinny jeans with a black tank with black combat boots. He had his left ear pierced to show he was in fact gay. He had a tattoo of a blue dragon rapped around his right arm. He was smoking hot and had many fans that admired him. He didn't have a boyfriend though but he had his reasons why he didn't. He then walks out of the hotel he was staying at in New York. There was already fans and the pres in front of the hotel cheering his name. Ciel smirks listening to his wonderful name being said by his most admired fans. He admired his fans very much, in fact he loved his fans. He was just smart enough not to walk out to them to be torn to shreds. He takes the elevator to the roof of the building where he will be taken to his destination to perform by a helicopter. Now while he's getting to where he needs to go let's talk about Sebastian.

Sebastian wasn't working since it was his day off. He lived in New York where he can sell more books. It was the weekend so he doesn't work. He really hated his job, it was boring and pointless. He wanted to be on those adventures he wrote about, travel and see the world. He wanted romance, to love someone and make them happy, but he never had time for that or liked anybody in that way before. He turns on the TV and there was a commercial going on. "Tonight, win the chance to win Ciels' sold out concert ticket and a free back stage pass. Just call this number to get it. The fourth person that calls wins." Sebastian smirks. "Hmm, I could use a little fun tonight. Besides I've listened to his music before and loved it." Sebastian made up his mind and calls the number and he won. He smirks, "great." So, he gets up and gets ready then drives to where Ciel will be performing.

Ciel was in back stage as they put the wireless microphone on his ear so he could move freely and sing at the same time. His manager walks up to him smiling and says. "Its almost time kid. You are the star of the show as usual." Ciel nods as he peeks out of the curtains, there were so many people out there. Sebastian got there and went inside and told them his name and let him in. He was a VIP for winning the ticket and back stage pass. He gets the seat in front of the stage. Soon the curtains open and Ciel smiles out at them. "Hello New York!" He says in a friendly way and everyone went wild. 

When the music started playing he started singing 'Copycat'. Sebastian liked the music since it wasn't about falling in love or someone cheating on someone else. Luckily none of his music was. As Ciel sang he would dance with his backup dancers or he would dance near the edge of the stage. People would reach out for him and Ciel would hold their hands for a short moment just to make them happy. Though of course, him being close to the front he noticed Sebastian. What really caught his eyes was Sebastians' red eyes. They were absolutely beautiful to him. Ciel sang quite a few songs and even had a few other singers to sing when he needed a break. So, that night was pretty fun for Sebastian 

When he was done he says. "Thank you all for coming out tonight, I love you all and I hope you have a safe trip home. Goodbye New York." With that he goes behind stage. When everyone was gone Sebastian got to go back stage. He walks up to the room with a huge glowing star on it and knocks softly. "Come in." Ciel says. He was taking off the turned off wireless microphone and relaxing. Sebastian walks in and Ciel looks at him and smiles. "Well, hello there. I hope you enjoyed the show." Sebastian smiles and nods and sat down across from him. "What's your name?" Ciel asks curiously. "I'm Sebastian Michaelis." Ciel nods liking it. "Well, Sebastian, Why did you come to my concert? You don't seem like the kind of person to come to these things." 

Sebastian nods softly, understanding what Ciel meant. "Well, Ciel, I am here because I wanted to do something different for once. I'm tired of doing the same things over and over again. It gets pretty boring really..." Ciel tilt his head in curiosity. "Tell me, What do you do that you are so tired of?" He said calmly. "I am a writer. I write romance, adventures, and action stories. But, I'm tired of just writing stories that I've never done before. I want to experience it, i want to do things that most cant do." Ciel listened, understanding what he is talking about. He, himself, always wanted to travel since he was little, and now he does. Ciel thought for a moment before he stood up. "Sebastian, would you like to come with me?" He asked. Sebastian smiled and stood up. "I would love to."


	2. Know Me

Ciel takes Sebastian up to the top of the building to the helicopter. Ciel gets in and Sebastian got in. As they take off Ciel was watching Sebastian as he looked out of the window. Ciel could tell Sebastian was really excited. He has never met someone like that, to be excited just because they're in a helicopter. When they get to the hotel Sebastian gets out first then holds his hand out to Ciel. Ciel was taken aback by this and took his hand and jumped off. Once he got off, Ciel led him to his room. "I know it's strange to let some stranger into my room, but I don't see why we cant get to know each other." Ciel said, as he let him into the room. Sebastian chuckled and walked into the room.

He was surprised at how nice his room is. There was a small sitting area with a TV, a love seat, and a chair. There was a big window that showed the amazing lights of New York. White curtains were hanging on each side of the window that would block out the sunlight if they were closed. There was a king sized bed that has clean white sheets and pillows on it. There was a mini fridge close by with many alcoholic and non alcoholic beverages. Then there was the bathroom with both a shower or a bathtub in it that is separate. So, the room was obviously expensive.

"Wow... This room is amazing." Sebastian said as he looked around. "Eh, it's okay. Not as great as my house." Ciel said as he sat on the love seat. "Do you live alone?" He asked and Ciel nods. "Yeah, now come sit with me." Ciel pat the space beside him and Sebastian sat next to him calmly. "So, how old are you Ciel?" He asked looking over at him. "I'm nineteen, how old are you?" Ciel asked. "I'm twenty-three years old." Sebastian said and Ciel began to laugh. Sebastian raised an eye brow at him. "What's so funny?" Sebastian asked curiously. "You, a twenty-three year old, hanging out with a nineteen year old." Ciel said and Sebastian smiled.

"I am only four years older than you." He said and Ciel got up and went to the fridge. "Yeah, but still. Want a beer?" Ciel asked and Sebastian looked at him in surprise. "You drink? Aren't you a little too young to be drinking alcohol?" Ciel shook his head. "I live in England. I am of legal age to drink." He said and Sebastian hummed. "Alright then. Yes, I would like one." Sebastian said and Ciel got them both a drink before he kicked off his shoes and sat down with his legs over Sebastians' lap. Sebastian gently took a beer and began to drink it calmly as Ciel began to drink as well.

As the two drank together, they talked and got to know each other. Though they didn't just drink one beer. They were drinking one after another until talking turned into kissing. Sebastian had gently took Ciels' drink and set them both on the table before pulling Ciel into his lap to deepen the kiss. Ciel wrapped his arms around his neck and let his body press against Sebastians'. Sebastian slowly pulled back and looked at Ciel. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked softly. "Yes." Ciel said as he looked into his red eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find out in the next chapter, oh and also next chapter LEMON!!!!!!!


End file.
